Kidnapping Dawnie
by Cooper666
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapping Connie crossover with BtVS: Ginny, Montague, Connor from A:tS, Flint, Zabini and Draco decide they want to take Dawn back to the UK with themand they do it in style!


Title: Kidnapping Dawnie

Author: Paulette

Summary: Sequel to Kidnapping Connie, some Slytherins, a Gryffindor and a semi-muggle decide they want their friend back, and they're doing with a flare.

Disclaimer: the plot is mine, the rest is JKRowlings and Joss Whedons

Dedication: To Zach, Shelby and Melissa again b/c I made the mistake of telling one of them that I gave them a dedication and now they want more. :-P

A/N: I have been informed that Ginny's first name isn't really Virginia (thanks Raven) so technically I can't use Virgin as a nickname. But it's such a good nickname. Rather than change it, I'm going to pretend to be an ignorant fool. It's not as hard as it looks.

A/N2: I know some of you wanted details, backgrounds etc. but they're so incredibly pesky that I'm going to pretend to be an ignorant fool about those to. It's up to your imagination.

))The Second Beginning((

"How much farther?" Connor complained loudly as they slide through the frosty night air. "I'm freezing,"

Ginny scowled ahead of him, her hair flying wickedly in the wind. "Don't be such a first year, Connie, we're almost there!"

Flint paused, "how soon is almost?"

"What, a bit of wind getting to you?" Draco smirked. Both Ginny and him had thought ahead and had placed a warming spells on their brooms beforehand. It wasn't as powerful as if the spell was on themselves but it worked just as well.

Montague scowled at Flint, "he's right, stop acting like a sodding Gryffindor!"

"Hey!" Ginny protested mildly.

"Sorry, Virgin, force of habit." He replied casually.

Montague, Flint, Zabini, Draco and Ginny had already 'kidnapped' Connor from Angel Investigations and were flying to Sunnydale to 'kidnap' his girlfriend, Dawn.

"Is that the house?" Zabini demanded, flying alongside Ginny.

"I'm not sure, I always thought it would be bigger somehow," she commented, swooping down lower.

Flint leered at her, "Draco not living up to your expectations, Virgin?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Ginny retorted.

Draco glanced at her, surprise written all over his face, "And how the bloody hell would you know?"

Connor laughed, "She knows, she always knows,"

"How?" Draco demanded, outraged.

Ginny smirked, "The same way I know about you," she answered smartly, zooming lower, nearly reaching the house.

Montague chuckled heartily, "She's got you there, mate,"

"If any of you bloody idiots touched her, I'll—" Draco threatened.

"Yeah right, like the Virgin would let us anywhere near her, Princess," Zabini retorted.

They reached the front yard in a flurry of green—and red—robes, Draco still scowling.

"Dawn said that her bedroom is on the outside, near the back, so we should be able to go directly to her window," Ginny told them, walking around the neatly trimmed garden towards the back of the house.

"And how do you know this exactly?" Montague demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we planned it, of course," she responded, leading the pack.

"How the bloody hell did you plan this last summer? We didn't even like you much then!" Flint argued.

Zabini smirked, "I always liked you, Virgin,"

Ginny, quite unladylike, snorted, "No you didn't, you tried sending me a Howler when I told Harry that you liked Hermione,"

Flint grinned, "Didn't work out as well as you hoped, did it, Zabini? The entire school watched as she marched over to our table and threw it back at you before it opened,"

Zabini grimaced, "Well, how was I supposed to know that you only told Harry sodding Potter that because he fancied Granger himself?"

"Everyone knew, you fool!" Draco scoffed.

"So it's either that window on the far left or the one in the middle, I suppose," Montague realized as they stopped in the middle of the back yard of the Summer's residence.

"Stay," Ginny commanded them, kicking off towards the middle window, leaving them behind.

"Anyone else realize that we're all obeying a younger Virgin here, or is it just me?" Connor asked dryly.

Montague raised an eyebrow, "You really want to try and _not_ do what she says?"

Connor considered it for a moment, "No, not at all," he concluded.

"Good choice, Connie," Flint agreed, nodding.

Ginny lowered herself so she was resting just above them, hovering, "Dawn is asleep in that room, "she nudged to the far left corner window. "Our best bet is to try to wake her up quietly before charging in,"

"She's asleep? Like on her bed?" Zabini asked innocently.

"No, she's sleeping in her trunk; of course, she's on the damn bed, Zabini!" Ginny scoffed, crossly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Flint demanded, eyeing her, "oh, I see, Dawn's not alone, is she?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "No, she's secretly sleeping with Snape." He confirmed, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well actually, that is it, she's not alone," Ginny said, shrugging.

Connor's head whipped up, eyes widening slightly, "Who is she with?"

"I'm not sure. I think one of them is the Slayer, Dawn's sist—" Ginny began.

"One of them?" Montague demanded, grinning, "Damn, Connie, you've got yourself an easy one,"

"Shut up, _Monty_," Connor snapped.

Draco laughed, "You've got to admit though, at least he's got one,"

"Will you all bloody well shut your mouths for five seconds!" Ginny scowled. Flint opened his mouth but Ginny pointed her wand at him dangerously, "Not another word! Dawn is with her sister—the Slayer, the one we want to stay far away from—and someone who I believe is Xander, the one she repeatedly described as 'brotherly'."

Connor scowled, "How exactly are we supposed to wake her up if she's with the Slayer and the Comic relief?"

"I take it you've met Xander?" Ginny asked.

Connor scowled again, "No, but I've heard enough about him to form an opinion,"

"Really? You wait till after you know about someone to dislike them?" Flint questioned, "Anyone else find that very un-Slytherin-like?"

"Oh, bother, you pillocks never stop squabbling! Connor hasn't been Sorted, for all you know, he could very well be a Gryffindor!" Ginny exclaimed, "And if any of you bad mouth my house, I'll hex you back to Los Angeles!"

Draco smirked, "That's my girl!"

"So how exactly do you plan to get to Dawn?" Montague demanded, getting back on topic.

Ginny looked at him surprised, "I have no bloody idea! Who do you think I am, a Ravenclaw!"

"How about we simply knock on the window and see who wakes up first?" suggested Zabini.

"Gosh, Zabini, that's almost reasonable," Flint remarked.

"I am more then just a pretty face, you know," Zabini leered.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Works for me," She zoomed upwards without a second thought. Peaking through the window, she saw Dawn laying on the bed, snuggled against Xander with Buffy against his other side. At least Dawn was closest to them. She tapped the window lightly with her wand.

No one stirred.

She put her wand in her robe pocket for a moment and knocked with her fist—again, no answer.

"Hurry up, Virgin, we don't have all night here," Flint called from below. Why exactly were they _not_ helping her, rather than watching her expectantly, holding their brooms?

The knocking was not working. Apparently, all three of them were not light sleepers. Ginny pursed her lips as she heard the boys begin to bicker again below.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she whispered, her wand pointed directly at Dawn. Usually, levitating anything heavy—like say, a body—was most difficult but Ginny's favorite subject was charms, she had a knack for her.

Dawn floated higher above the bed, rolling over so that she was facing the window and curling up tight, two feet in the air. Ginny pulled her closer so she was no longer on top of the bed.

Xander turned his head in his sleep, "Dawnie?" he mumbled, nearly incoherent.

Dawn was tugged closer, nearly at the window when—"DAWN!" Xander shouted, suddenly wide awake. Dawn woke immediately and shrieked, Ginny's charm failing as she fell to the ground with a shriek.

Ginny winced, "_Petrificus totalus!_" she shouted through the glass, freezing Xander in his tracks, as he half leapt across the bed.

"Dawn? Omigod, Dawn!" Buffy yelled, jumping up from the bed, finally awake.

"Oof," Dawn mumbled, shaking her head on the ground, before catching sight of Ginny.

"Oh, silly me, I must have rolled out of bed!" Dawn giggled, standing up stiffly.

"What happened to Xander?" Buffy asked. He was laying face first into the pillow, one arm at a sharp angle.

"Uh, you know how he fidgets!" Dawn lied through her teeth, "Maybe you should go back to your room now, you'll sleep better, I'm sure,"

Buffy frowned, "Oh, well fine, just kick me out," Nonetheless, she stood and stretched, slowly, making her way out of the room, yawning.

Dawn hopped over to the window, where Ginny had frozen in spot and opened it wide, "Holy crap, Ginny, you nearly made me pee my pants!"

"You can save that for Connor, thanks, hurry up, get your things!" Ginny rushed.

"What's taking so long, Virgin, isn't Sleeping Beauty awake yet?" Montague shouted up to her. She scowled and dipped down a bit, "She's just getting her stuff,"

Dawn ran to her jewelry box and grabbed a handful of necklaces and earrings and stuffed them into her pocket. There wouldn't be any time for clothes—she was still wearing her lavender pajamas, complete with sheep—but she could at least make it so she would eventually look good. She ran to her closet and grabbed the first jacket she could find, a puffy black one with a thick, warm lining, and put it on hastily, nearly getting her hair stuck in the process.

"I'm really sorry, Xander, but I have to go, and I can't tell Buffy 'cause she'll freak," Dawn apologized quickly, scanning the room for any immediate necessary things. Finding none, she ran to the bed and flipped Xander over so his horrified face wasn't stuffed into the pillow.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple weeks, not that long, and I promise I'll contact you later, okay?" Dawn panicked, what was she supposed to say?

"Dawn?" a sleepy voice called from the hallway, "Why are you making so much noise?"

Dawn squeaked and ran to the window, sticking her legs out first and wrapping them around Ginny's broom frantically. Now was not a good time to get a phobia of heights.

"Sorry, Buffy, I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning," Dawn called out, her voice at least an octave higher.

Ginny moved closer to the wall, grabbing onto Dawn's waist as she maneuvered herself to get on.

Buffy walked tiredly into the bedroom and glanced at the moving figures at the window, "DAWN!" she shrieked.

"Go!" Dawn shouted, barely gripping onto the broom as Ginny zoomed forwards.

Buffy sprinted and dived out the window, catching a hold of the broomstick end. "No, Dawn!" she cried, her body half hanging out the window and half still inside.

"Bloody hell," Draco yelled from below as the boys realized that finally, something interesting was happening. They hustled onto their brooms and rose up to Ginny's level.

"Dawn no, get back here!" Buffy shouted, trying to pull in the broomstick.

"Buffy, let go!" Dawn screeched.

"_Incendio!_" Draco cast. Buffy glanced at him confused when suddenly, her hair caught on fire.

"My hair!" she cried, letting go of the broom. Ginny and Dawn tore off, flying farther away.

"Sorry, luv," Zabini quipped, "but it just wasn't meant to be. _Finite Incantum_," The Slayer's hair stopped burning immediately.

"_Finite Incantum,_" Draco repeated, his wand pointed at Xander this time.

"Hey!" Zabini protested, "Get your own lines, that's what I said!"

"Hurry up!" Ginny hollered, hovering above the neighbor's house with Dawn.

"Coming, darling," Draco cried, whizzing towards her, followed by Zabini. Connor, Montague and Flint drifted next to Ginny and Dawn already.

The group tore down the street, still hearing the yelps of Buffy until they were miles away, floating above the clouds.

"Nice look, Dawnie, the bed hair really suits your complexion," Flint remarked casually as they slowed down.

"Shut up, Flint," Dawn snapped.

"Good to see you again, Summers, really, but isn't it a little odd, even for muggles, to wear clothes with sheep?" Draco demanded sarcastically.

"He's got a point, Dawn, I don't know a lot above fashion, but I do know that fashion and pictures of sheep don't mix," Connor added.

Montague snickered, "I could add to that, but I'd rather not get hexed,"

Dawn scowled at them ominously, "When I get my wand back…" she trailed off.

"Let's go down for a moment. As much as I love seeing you again, you'll be much more comfortable on a broom of your own," Ginny said, aiming her broom downwards.

Draco frowned, "What do you mean on a broom of her own? We only brought one extra broom for Connor,"

"I'll be with you," Ginny answered matter-of-factly.

Zabini dived down to get close to her, "If you wanted to get up close and personal with someone, Virgin, you should have told me earlier."

Flint rolled his eyes, "shut up, Flint, she doesn't want you,"

"Oh? And how do you know?" Zabini demanded as they came closer to the streets below.

"Because she's been secretly necking with me," he answered with a straight face.

Draco scowled and touched down on the middle of the road first.

Ginny jumped off her broom and Dawn moved to get more comfortable. "Thanks, Ginny," said Dawn.

"Anytime," she responded quickly, smirking at Draco as she hopped onto his broom and settled back, her head resting on his chest.

Draco quietly rose in the air and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple.

"So, Dawn," Montague asked conversationally, "What else are you wearing under all those little sheep?"

Connor growled, flying closer to Dawn.

Dawn grinned and purposely bumped into Connor's broom, "Nothing," she lied innocently.

She giggled when Connor's broom faltered and wobbled for a moment.

Zabini snickered, "Having troubles, Connie?"

Flint laughed loudly, soaring ahead of them, "I think Connie here wouldn't mind sharing a broom, what do you think, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned deviously, his arms still wrapped around Ginny while gripping his broom. "I think he would rather enjoy it,"

"Oh, stop being such pillocks!" Ginny muttered under her breath. Draco chuckled.

"I'm afraid I rather like a being a pillock," Zabini remarked, overhearing her.

Connor grinned as well, "I think you couldn't change if you wanted to, Zabini,"

Montague laughed, "He's right, you're stuck being scoffed by girls forever,"

"He doesn't get scoffed, he's too cute for that," Dawn said, "Although not cute enough to make up for the teasing behind his back,"

Zabini whipped his head around, to look at her, "What teasing behind my back?"

))The Secondand finalEnd((

plz R and R! There probably won't be a sequel, but anythings possible!


End file.
